


ODST Six

by Snak3



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mafia (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ADHD, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made the MCU cannon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmare, Plot Twists, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, and he a ODST, i gave six a backstory, just fucking read it, just read it, please read this i need feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snak3/pseuds/Snak3
Summary: Noble Six was a street rat growing up on the cold hard streets of Detroit, Michigan. After his mother abandoned him there when he was 6, all alone he learns how to take care of himself, get respect but will his all of his streets and army skills are enough for the fabled "Drop Spartan" or will he perish? ( also on fanfiction.net same name)
Relationships: Kat-B320 | Noble Two/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Nobles be prepared. We have a recruit coming in." echos As Carter walks to the comms table.

“This soon?” Emile said.

“We need Noble team, at full capacity for the next missions.” Emile when back to sharpen his knife. Carter faces the table and opens the transmission.

“Colonel Holland,”

“Noble one I have a new mission for your team.”

Meanwhile with Noble Six

“All right Clay ready to show those SPARTANS what an ODST can do?” ‘alrighty Cam, hey you what happened to the last guy?’ Lincoln questioned.

“Yea the reports say he was caught in the explosion on covenant ship, well we’re here good luck” Lincoln.

“Yea you to Cam.” getting off the warthog, I walk to the command centre. Entering, I get eyeballed by a Spartan in a Falcon loading his sniper. the door had a Spartan sharpening his knife. Continuing on I get stopped by a mechanical arm. Following it up I see a woman with short hair and a scar on her face. She is kinda hot, I wondered if I could I get her number, then I remember that I'm going to be working with her, ‘It's against regulation’ I say to myself. The guy sharpening his knife asks “The fuck’s ODST doing here?” and the biggest of the bunch how kinda look familiar says "So our new number six is an ODST?" ignoring them I walk into the room and look around.

"Kat, you read his file?" “Only the parts that weren't inked out” ‘that sounds about right’ I under my breath as I walk to the leader he looks back to the comms table

“Ah, I see you all have, meet Lincoln Clay your new Six. ONI says that it might be a local insurrection a couple of months back, they tried something similar on harmony, don't let them hit our relay. Reach is too important to lose, Noble one. I want that relay online.”

"Sir, consider it done."

"I'll see you on the other side. Holland out.” After the transmission, he turns and looks at me.

"Lieutenant I didn't know you were an ODST." I look at him Carter was still a little confused about the fact that an ODST was on a Spartan team, I think everyone was. I mean I Don't blame them I would be too. he then introduced me to the team.

"I'm Carter, Noble's team leader. That's Kat Noble two. Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. Your riding with me Noble Six."We then head to the falcon. The rest of the team follows I see the same guy was eyeballing me earlier.

"Lieutenant I'm not going to lie to your stepping some shoes that the rest of the team would reader leave, unfilled. I'm just happy that Noble team is back up to full strength. Also, I read your file even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to see, so you're from Detroit, Michigan, anyway I'm glad to have your skill set but this is a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind you got that?

"Yes sir" he just looks at me with a surprised expression guess he didn't expect that.

"Welcome to Reach." I nod and just wonder how my sister and father doing I don't even know if they were even told I was on Reach.

We fly over the relay I see a flash and so does Carter he tells the pilot to land. We landed and he jumps out.

I get out right behind him we enter the compound and I did not like what I saw there were plasma burns I turn around and see Emile I nod he walks to the wall I saw something flash I said Emilethen point in the direction I saw the flash he walked over to the pile of wood and finds a beacon.

I give the beacon to Kat she looks at it. I tell her that it military ODST then I hear something I point my gun the nose is from local animals I keep my gun out and look down the mountain.

"Six what did you find?"I gave the clear I walk over to the plasma damage to check it out.

‘slight problem their plasma residue here’

"not here on Reach Jorge said."

‘If that is the case I have no idea what that is then’ I replayed with

"Alright, Noble fan out and see what you can find." We started to move down the mountain. we found another compound. Jun finds that there were heat signatures from the building. "The door open we aim our guns at the door.

"Get down now!" I walk in front of Kat and see the farmers.

“There just farmers.” Jorge said

"I walk up to them to make he is scared of something, not us but something else."

"Mit kerestek itt?"(What are you doing here?)

"Csak nem akartunk meghalni."(We just didn't want to die.)

Carter asked me what he said before I can tell him Jorge says that there was hiding

"How does six know their language" Emile asked

"Kat?" She shrugs and I keep talking to the farmer

"Valami megölte a fiamat."(Something killed my son.)

"Something?" Jorge looks at me and I hear the sound of Elite invisible cloak I pull out my Modded 1911 and shooting at the Elite two times in the chest. The rest of the team looks at me Kat seems mad the Elite decloak and tackles me on the ground says you will die demon he pulls his energy sword I then stab him in the mouth.

"Six how did you know he was there?"

‘I have this Sixth Sense It's like using every sense at once see sounds and hear objects stuff like that.’ 

"Alright let's move?" Carter said in a confused tone probably because what i just said Kat give me the thanks nod I think before she runs after the team I get the farmer in the house then run after them.

"Kat we need that down shut now"

"Working on it"

"Six cover her"I go to her and start firing off rounds she hit my leg.

"Six I need your help" I kneel and look at what she needs help

"hold these wires"

‘you're rerouting the power?" Be for she can replay I grab her shoulder and shoot the Elite in the head before he shoots her.

"that's two you owe him, Kat" She looks at Emile and I just nods

"don't worry about it." She looks at me but I know she didn't hear it was way too quiet. we got to the complex as we go inside I see a body. Carter gives us the all-clear I go to search the body I find a data file I pick up and I look at what Kat was looking at.

"Plasma Damage." She looks shocked that I knew that

"Here a data file I found"

"Thanks, Six I'll take care of this."

"got a live one over here" I look at Jorge and see a girl 'no fucking way' I said under my breath As soon as I see her I get three elites come out and attacking I pull out my knife and get in a fight with one of them. Hop on me and try to stab me I pull out my M1911 and shoot him in his mouth. I look up Carter kicks me my DMR, I grab it and get up I see elites holding a wounded soldier I look at Carter.

"Sir he not going to make it."

"that doesn't matter Six. We have to save him"

‘I'm going to do it’

"Six don't."

I look at my ammo count I have one bullet left. I shoot the Elite in the head the bullet clean flew his head. I grab my knife run-up to the elite and split his head in too. The girl starts screaming

"Two handle her. Five, six clear the hole.” We walk out of the room I arm my DMR.

"Alright, Six let clear them out" I nod and Jorge cut down some grunts I take the jackals. I jump on his shield I take a bullet to the leg, and tossed across the room and hit the wall and hear gunfire

"Six! you alright?"

‘I'm good," I say that as I grab the Med-Kit and patch my self up

"Come on Six we need to clear the rest out."

We clear all covenant then Carter calls us.

"Five Six I've got a new objective for you too. Kat needs a junction reset get that done them come back.” I reset the junction.” Jorge looks at me concerned.

"You sure that you are okay your bleeding"

‘What wrong you never saw a gunshot wound before?," I feel like every time I talk to this team they look like I have two heads or something. We walk back to the team.

"Six" I go to face Carter he takes off his helmet

"How did you know that he wasn't going to make it" I point at the bullet wounds on his chest.

‘If look where the bullet enter it hit and puncher his lungs plus the shock from being shot.’

“Six I need your help here" Jorge called I walk over to Jorge and the girl

"you know hungering better than me I need you to talk to her

‘mi a neved?’ (what's your name?)

Sara

‘a nevem Six az övé Jorge’ (my name is Six his Jorge)

‘beszélsz angolul?’ (do you speak English?)

"Yes."

‘Don't worry everything is going to be alright’ She looks at me with rage and I know the reason why.

"how do you know how would any of you know that I lost my father and the only other person in my family is my broth-."

As she is talking I take off my helmet she instantly recognise me 

"te vagy az Lincoln?" (Is that you Lincoln?)

‘itt vagyok’ (I’m here) she then hugs Jorge just looks and laugh

"Cute" Jorge said

"We gotta get you out of here I'm sorry about dad I told him that I wouldn't get you involved in this I tell Jorge to get transport out of here for her "

“tudsz hordani engem Lincoln?”

“Sure I'll also ask Cam’s Parents if you can live with them "

"Thanks" I pick her and I walk out of the room I hear Kat Emile and Jorge talk.

"what's up with those two?" Kat said

"Jealous much Kat?" Emile replayed

"That his little sister." Jorge said

"That means that guy was Six’s father." I walk out of the room and set Sara down then walked back to the room Carter was standing by a communicator.

"Six come here."

"... I'm barely getting. What happened there?”

‘Noble Actual This is Lieutenant Clay. The covenant is on Reach.’

‘Come again Noble Six. Did you just say the covenant is on Reach?’

"Sir this is Carter. Confirm, It's the Winter Contingency.”

"May God have mercy on our souls. Get back to base.”

"Yes sir" he looks at me and nods at the door

"Come on Six let's go"

‘ok’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I just wanted to let y'all know that ' means the character that your reading from an ex is when Kat speaks it will appear like this 'words' because we reading from point of view when we switch to six's when he speaks it will be the same and this " means that another character is speaking also this chapter is mostly about Lincoln’s Pass also MCU is cannon

Planet Reach: Noble Base. Date July, 25th 2552  
Kat's POV (point of view)  
'There’s got to be more to him, he just can't be a John Doe.' Kat says to herself trying to learn more about Lincoln.  
'What is this?' she then finds a heavily encrypted video.  
It took 10 minutes to decrypt. "Now what do we have here?" As she watched the bad quality video she saw that Lincoln was once a UNSC Scientist, a verified Genius, full-ride through The University of Detroit Mercy, even more, stunning was his age. At Sixteen he had all of the professors on the backfoot. He did so well that almost immediately after graduation he was scooped up by the UNSC.  
There redacted info on black site projects he worked on until the covenant assaulted the lab he was working at. He tried to defend his friends and co-workers, but one by one they died until he was the only one left. He fought until he ran out of ammo with his M1911, then he used prototype weapons, then he used his knife when that finally broke he fought with his bare hands. 5 waves he held them off, the only survivor of a team of 30. After that, he became an ODST. ‘So that's where that knife and gun came from...’ I idly thought after the video, I became even more intrigued.  
More digging and I learned he was from Detroit and his parents were divorced, and he was left with his mom, who had not been able to keep him, and so abandoned him, she was later found dead, he then lived with best friend Sam Donovan. his sister lived with their dad, both parents are deceased as of a few weeks ago. He was born on July 28th, 2532. I also found some case files under a different Lincoln Clay something about a war with the Italian mob in 1963.  
The last I saw him was when he had to go the med-bay at the base after being shot. After I checked with the medbay and being told of his release I decided to try to talk to him again. On my way to his room, I was stopped by Jorge and he told me that we need to talk.  
“About Lincoln” he started “you should be careful around him.” I could tell there was more to the story ‘why?’ I challenged. “That's not something I can say, But I will make an exception.”  
Then he told me about how he met Lincoln three years ago before he became a scientist when he was 17 and how he was supposed to capture him for some reason probably so UNSC can force him to join the science division, not that it mattered, as UNSC tried a more diplomatic approach and just offered him a job. He was always one step ahead of them. He told me that there one time they almost caught him but he thinks he let them and how he jumped from a roof into a garbage bin and when they got down there he left a note saying “that is the closest I will let y’all get. P.S. its garbage day.” He was playing with us one of almost ended up dead because of him, had the bright idea of jumping after him, ended up with 2 weeks in the medbay. There were also two injured thugs they both have, concussion one had a knife in his shoulder the other one had and a broken arm. 

I decided to go anyway, and when I got to his door I knocked I hear metal clanking and ruffling paper. then he answers his door and looks at me.  
"Hey, Kat what’s up?" He looked stained with mechanical oil and was sweating. 'not that much I just want to see if you are alright my I come in?'  
"alright" I walk in and see what he has been working on something on his desk, it appeared to be some schematics, for what I couldn’t tell. Looking around I saw that he had a rather basic room, the bed had an alarm clock and no pictures and near it, there was an old army jacket that looks similar to the pictures in those case files on his chair by his desk and a laptop and his desk.  
"here have a seat," he said as he moved to grab a place to sit.  
I sat in the chair closest to me, a leisure chair. the only other chair in the room was in front of a desk where the papers were and it was more bare-bones, a basic folding metal chair as if he was not it long before getting back to work. He grabbed it and moved it to the other side of the table.  
'thanks, quick question?'  
"Yea?"  
`What is that on your desk?' I ask, pointing at the papers I noticed walking in. he tells me that they are schematics for a prototype armour he been working on. he tells me that I can have a look at it if you can understand it. I ask him he says that I can tell by them it one of the most advanced things I have ever seen, the schematics were only half completed, what was there was a set of armour that had it own self-propelling system, and storage for ammunition, and weapons that were built in.  
'what is made out of it not the stander titanium alloy' before Lincoln can respond to my I hear a voice it said  
“It’s made out of vibranium the rarest metal on earth Miss Catherine,” Lincoln tells me that it was A.L.E.X his I.A that he made when he was in the science division. So he smart and Handsome a perfect combo I help work on the armour he has also made a renewable power source in secret it was The most advanced thing I have ever seen.  
‘When did you build this?’ “when the UNSC was trying to make a renewable energy source that didn’t kill people from plenum poisoning so I made a new element that will replace plenum that is also not poisonous.’ when I ask him I never heard any of this he tells me that I am the only one that knows. ‘Why have you tell more people about this it could change the war.’  
“It's not like I was keeping a secret just that no one ask.” I laugh at his reason  
‘So you were on the UNSC science division right?’  
“Yup and I will presume that you watch the footage of the attack,” I tell him that I'm sorry and he just says that he has moved on, he starts to cry a little I look at the clock and reached that its 12 I hug and say goodbye, I get back to my room and lay in my bed then I stared wonder if he alright he lost an entire team killed in front of him and he tried to stop it and those 1963 case files on this Lincoln Clay and a picture of him wearing the same jacket that was in Lincoln room and he looked so much him he’s probably a descendant of him then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Planet Reach: Noble Base. Date July, 26th 2552

The blaring of the alarm echoed throughout Noble Base Sword Base, an ONI research and command base with sensitive data was currently under assault, and Noble team was the team to call. The situation was dire and it was time to arm up. The armoury was the one-stop-shop for all your death-dealing needs, Spartan Lasers, Magnums (Pistol), CAWS (Shotguns), MA37s (Assault rifle) ,M319’s (Grenade Launcher) , M41’s (Rocket Launcher), M7’s (SMG) even some pilfered covenant weapons, you name it, it's there. Here is where we find Noble squad, arming for the fight ahead.

‘What's the SitRep?’ I asked Carter. “Due to the sensitive nature of the Installation, the SitRep will be given during the Pelican ride over” responded the AI of Noble squad, affectionately called Auntie Dot. “Well, what do they expect us to Arm with if we don't know what to expect?” Jorge said while pondering the Spartan Laser or the M41. ‘Where is the LZ,’ Lincoln asked Dot while reaching for the M7 and his M1911, heavily modded outfitted with a custom receiver for .50 magnum calibre Rounds, a hardened frame and a custom grip for his knife, a passion project he had been working on in his spare time in the science division. You will be landing two teams Kat and Lincoln will be landing first then Jorge and Emille landing after.” Dot replied. Carter nodded and called out “Right you heard her Noble Team Lock and Load, and move out.”

IN THE AIR ABOVE SWORD BASE 

“This is Sword Command be advised, Kilo-Three-Three and Kilo-Three-Four, your current LZ is too hot.” a voice called through the radio "Roger that. Dot, standby to receive and respond." Carter said "Yes, Commander coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The ONI Sword Base is presently under attack from a Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, the use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base." Noble squad remained quiet, listening for instruction “Alright we are stuck with that ship for now, let's focus on getting the Covenant out of Sword Base. Kat, Lincoln You’re out here Jorge, Emile you’re next be prepared.” Nobel squad checked ammo and put their helmets on.

(on the ground now)

“Let’s move, Six” Kat said as they both got out of the pelican. “Kat, Lincoln push back the attack on Sword Base, find out what we are dealing with.” Dot called over the radio “Roger that we’re your strike team” Kat replied and joined with the forces already in the base. “Noble, covie north to you.” We get to the courtyard we engage with the covenant Sword Control told us that we had three more contacts, we make quick work of them.  
“Noble Two to Sword Control we have cleared the courtyard over.” Ground Control reported “Roger that Noble two head to the main gate to the east I'll brief you as you go.” Carter added. When we got there I saw a Target Locator. “Noble Six to Sword Control any artillery support in the area?” I asked, and idea forming. “Limited but we partorize when you ever you need it sir.” "This is Three Echo Five-Seven heading back to base, but we got enemy tanks on our six. How do you copy?" Before me or Kat can respond we see the warthog they're in explodes, I run back to grab the Target Indicator. I pull the trigger and wait as the Wraith get closer, just as the gun is powering up, mortar shells rain from the sky taking out the Wraith with a Just Fury.

“We have a pelican inbound with transport, Six." Kat reported, having got message from one of the foot soldiers “This is Sword Control the old Farragut Station has its own comms we need that to bring us back online with Command. And the Airview Base has a anti-air battery that will help clear the skies." Sword Command reported on all channels. “AA gun is to the west comms are to the east.” And with that the comms fell silent again.

‘I say we split up, I get the AA gun back online you get the comms.’ I call over to Kat. “alright just be safe Lincoln.” I tell her that I will. We head out as i get to the AA gun I ask Alex what will be the best approach to this. “Sir, I would take out the Banshees, then the sniper.” I nod as I take out the snipers, and mange to take out the banshee as i get into the building.  
pulling out my 1911 and knife I turn on the AA gun. I heard the squeal of the comms coming online, and report. “Kat the AA gun is back onli-” before i can finish get attacked by an Elite with an energy sword, Quickly i pull out an energy sword I took from a dead elite and he swings down trying to overpower any block i could make, so i roll back and wait for my opportunity.  
The brute of an alien keeps swinging hard, and as he does so he over extends and a quick horizontal slash and he was a foot shorter than before. “Six are you alright?” I extinguish the energy sword and pull out my 1911 then shot him in the head “parry that you fucking casual.” I scoff. “Lincoln are you ok?” just now hearing Kat after the rush of the fight i activate my comm. ‘I’m fine Kat, an elite got the jump on me, I'm heading back now.” I say as I start making my way to the rendezvous.

(Kat’s POV)

As Lincoln walk to the AA gun i start heading to get the comms back online ‘I hope that comms array has a working generator.’ when i got there covenant was everywhere puls a revenant. I take them out with the help of the marines, I then start to worry a bit about Lincoln he when to the AA gun by himself and I had some trouble with taking out the covenant here. “Ma’am we have got the gentorer online all you need to do is turn on the comms. I head to the building and turn on the comms “Kat the AA gun is onli-” ‘Six are you alright?’ I then hear Lincoln yell “parry that you fucking casual” I ask him if he is alright he tells me that an elite got the drop on him I'm heading back now I tell him that I'm heading back to. "Noble be advised that the Covenant are moving into position. Kat, Lincoln, get here quick. We need you inside." Carter said over the comms

(Lincoln’s POV)

I head back the base Kat was there waiting for me “what took you so long?” ‘just had to teach an elite how to parry.” We start to head to the gate we see it under attack we go and help the marines to defend off the covenant as we get to they elevator i picked up a shotgun and put it my extra weapon holster and see two hunters I engage the hunters. Seeing me going after the hunters Kat goes after the gunts and the elites there. I charge at the closest of the hunters dodging a downward swing, the impact of the arm was enough to shudder the ground, I bided my time and managed to shove plasma grenade under the arm of the hunter as I ducked under a punch, blowing off the unarmed arm.standing back up after the explosion I put five shots in its exposed back. When suddenly out of the blue I get hit from other hunter’s canon I’t sent me flying into a wall, I looked up dazed to the hazy sight of the other hunter looming over me aiming down and charging the cannon on his arm, I heard slight movement behind the hulking beast as a blast of red energy shot straight through the towering oger. I looked at the corpse as Kat stood on top of it Spartan Laser cooling off in one hand and looking down, “Lincoln are you Okay!” she shouted, I took stock of myself. My armor was broken beyond repair, the outside looked fine, but the inside was shattered, if the shard in my back had anything to say about it.  
“Im mostly fine, but the armors wrecked.” I called up. “Well, shit”


	4. Chapter 4

Planet Reach: Sword Base, Date July 26th

(Kat’s POV)

As Lincoln and I head to the parking garage we see some marines engaging with some elite, grunts and two hunters, Lincoln grabs a Shotgun then engage the Hunters while I fight the Grunts and Elites. finishing them off I see Lincoln fly into a wall, looking for something to help I pick up a Spartan Laser off the ground and fire it at the hunter looming over Lincoln just before it can kill him. Running over to him "Lincoln are you Okay!" I yell “I’m mostly fine, but the armour is wrecked.” "well, shit..."  
I wondered how this could get worse.  
“Also I think there a shard in my back,” he said weakly. That's how. “Can you help me get this shit off me?" he said as he tried to take off his broken armour I help him take off the armour I gasp in shock as I a giant shard in his back "There is a shard in your back" “Lovey here some biofoam.” I take the foam from him. "This is going to hurt a lot Lincoln," I said as I pull out the shard and use the biofoam “Fucking hell,” Lincoln said from the pain "We have to get to the atrium you thing you can continue?” “Yea also there should be a med-kit in the security office I have some medical skills.” "where you learn that?" I ask him?  
“Just some of the things you pick up when living on the streets,” he said while getting into the elevator fully out of armour just wearing some jeans, an old lightweight hoodie, and that old army jacket. As we are going up an exposition rock elevator “Corvette’s hitting" this base hard." Emile said over the coms "Where is the orbital support? there's got to be four platforms that could take it out with a single MAC round."  
when the elevator arrived at the floor we immediately engaged by covenant.

(Lincoln's POV) 

When we get the security office we were instantly engaged by covenant. “Welcome to the Office Of Naval Intelligence. An ONI Representative will meet you shortly.” "not like," I said “Thank you, lieutenant. You have been cleared for access.” ”Lincoln use me as cover.” Kat told me "alright" as we go through the office we go to the armoury I put on some Kevlar body armour and patch myself up "better than nothing" “Lincoln you ready?” as we head to the multi-levelled room we see Carter and Jorge.  
“Lincoln was your armour?” Carter asked me "A hunter shattered it" “alright Lincoln head upstairs assist Emile, Jorge make sure he doesn’t die.” Carter ordered “Depend on it. Jorge replied. As Lincoln and Jorge make their way up the stairs they fight many covenant forces as we make it to the top floor it was in ruins from the Covvie assault. "The corvette's gonna tear this base apart. Noble, what's the situation?" Sword Command said over the coms.  
“Need some back up over here.” “Clay we need those Longswords in the air now," Carter yelled over the comms. As Lincoln goes through a doorway to the top floor where there is a massive hole in the building and a Covenant corvette is holding position just outside. “It’s about time,” Emile said under his breath. As we engage with covenant forces a phantom drop off some Sangheili. “You have fun yet?” Emile said ‘that depends you have a pound of weed?’  
I said joking. we soon kill them all “Yeah clear. That's the way we get it done, Spartan clear.’ Emile cheered ''Noble Team, Longswords are inbound and ready to push. the orbital defence is standing by to take the shot." As the two Longswords fly towards the corvette, that's attempting to flee. I watch as the Longswords follow the corvette for a distance, but soon break off as a MAC round suddenly penetrates the corvette from above.  
"Beautiful, ain't it? Someone should take a picture." Jorge said as the corvette into the nearby lake crashes. “Nice work by the way” ‘Don’t make me blush’ I said back “Five, Six get down to the science wing Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and Command's saying we're all hers." Carter said “Repeat? Sounded like you said , Halsey?” Jorge replied with “I did.” ‘well let's not keep them waiting’ I said to Jorge as we start to walk down. As we enter the science wing I see Carter talking to Doctor Halsey who is be hiding a shield door  
"I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need a report on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement—" Halsey stop mid-sentence when we step into the room. “Jorge, it has been too long” “mum” “what have you done with my armour?” Halsey asked. “Just some... additions I've made.”Indeed. Visegrad Relay, Its data center was home to one of my xeno-archaeologists Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death” "If he was a civilian male in his mid-sixties, he died with a Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen." Carter replied with. “Elites, then.” Halsey said.  
‘Na they were Zealot class.’ I said “Zealots? You're certain also Lieutenant were is your armour? Halsey asked. “Their armour configuration matched.” ‘and their shield too and to answer your question a Hunter shuddered.’ “I gave the order not to pursue our primary objective was to get the station's relay back online.” “Your primary objective Commander are you a puppet or a Spartan?” Halsey asked  
“Mum?” “There are those at ONI myself included who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class no doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there and you let them get away.” Halsey explained  
“Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known, we had other, more urgent matters to attend to.” “like waring a planet,” Kat said  
“Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to a latchkey discovery. Latchkey, not a word he would use lightly so let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole contains it.” Halsey says while staring at Kat  
“I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its contents as I am with any unauthorized tap.” as Halsey is talk Kat is walking over to put the module in a container in the shield door.  
“That data is classified as Tier One I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work.” she says as she pulls the container towards her side of the door and retrieves the module.  
‘Maybe you would like to join her?’ I ask Halsey “I'm sorry?”  
‘We're currently under the emergency planetary directive, Winter contingency. I'm going to presume that you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment.’ I tell her  
“Lieutenant Are you threatening me?” she asks me ‘No I’m just saying, I’m also going to take this as my queue to leave.’

(Jorge’s POV)

"Let's move, Noble Team." Carter said as LIncoln is walking out if the room 

‘Mum?’  
“There is one more thing Jorge.” ‘what is it?’ I asked her  
“Keep Lincoln safe, he is my greatest creation yet that would be all.”  
‘Alright.’


	5. Chapter 5

Planet Reach: Noble Base. Date July, 28th 2552

“Sir your new armour has arrived.” was the voice that I woke up, turning over to the bedside I looked at the clock, 6:00. Rolling out of bed I started the day by heading to the armoury to see it. After passing by the guard I saw it. They sent a Recon prototype combat armour. I have it brought back to my room. Modding the armour would probably take all day so the first thing was going to do was grab some food first. A quick and silent meal, everyone had finished before I got there, I got to work.

The first thing to do was install Alex’s IA. as I work on the mods, just personal stuff, a knock on my door drags me out of my planning. Popping my earbuds out I pop the door open. Kat was there ‘Hey Kat what's up?’ i opened the conversion with. “Not that much I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” She wandered into my room “What are you, doing?” she asked, seeing the work table with my helmet on it. ‘I’m just modding my new armour with Alex’s AI interface, then I was going to try to program a basic hover system, I'm going to upgrade it further, as I have with my other project, and was thinking to add that new power source. need to test some way and add the weapons system from my design that you saw, but more likely will be just implementing a system for Alex to identify weakness in enemy combatants.’ “How long do you think it will take to finish?” ‘Probably before the next mission, the biggest time-waster of the Modification will be the testing, and the flight system weapons system maybe for the new project.”

‘you know the good stuff all it needs now is a code name for it have any ideas?’ I ask her “Well what where are you going to call it?” ‘Mark, short for Markus’ She giggled at my joke then it seemed that something occurred to her “So you're going to be working on your birthday?” she accused. ‘Yea I never really celebrated it never saw the point.’ there was probably something about the tone of my voice because she continued with “Why is that?” ‘personal, ask Cam or Hayden if you really want to know.’ hopefully they would deflect as well “Alright well, I have to go and calibrate my arm”

I put my earbuds on Nothin Less by Curren$y Ft. YBN Cordae. Plays some time passed I have put the finishing touches to the hover systems and equipment, then I realize that now I have to test it. ‘Fuck, I got to test this shit now.’ I let slip out of my mouth. Grabbing the equipment I needed I marched outside. I’m bringing it out Jorge sees me and, seeing all of the asks “what is all that stuff for?” ‘I’m building a jetpack without the pack.’ I said in a tone meant to end the conversation “Is it safe?” He asks me ‘worst-case scenario the reactor blows up killing all of us’ he gives me a blank stare. ‘I hit something and it hurts.’ I finished explaining, besides I already fixed that issue… I think.

I get outside I put on the equipment ‘All right let try like I don’t 1% power?’ Jorge has a confused look on his face. “Why 1%?” ‘because the reactor is i think 100x stronger than a lightning bolt do you how much volts that is? A lightning bolt can produce 1 billion this small reactor can produce over 100 billion volts.’ “Lincoln at what point did you think i will understand any of that?” ‘Oh okay this is thing can power the entire UNSC.’ I dumbed down so Jorge can understand I power it on and to my and Jorge's surprise, it works. I around the air to get a feel to thing “Do you know how to use that?” he asks me ‘getting used it.’ I then land I stare at Jorge and say ‘can I still do this?.’ I turn on the right arm flight stabilizer the recoil was a lot stronger than I expected ‘I did not expect that’ “Lincoln you alright?.” Jorge asks me than Kat and Carter then come out to see what the noise was “What happens?” Carter asked me as I'm getting up ‘Testing’ “Testing what?” Kat asked me “flight tech,” Jorge said ‘Yea much’ I said “ok but what was that noise then?” Kat asked me ‘I turn on one of the flight stabilizers and it turns out I can use it as a weapon and I wasn't prepared for that and the recoil, knock me down and that's it all that happen.’ I said as I'm entering back into the base to take off the equipment and start to add it into my armour as I put in the power source Kat walk-in ‘what's up’ “Nothin much I just wanted to give you this.” I take off my earbuds it’s my knife the blade snap when it hit the wall from the blast of the spartan laser when Kat shot the hunter ‘You fixed it.’ “yea I did I just thought I do some for you since it’s your birthday and all.” ‘Do all Spartans celebrate their birthdays?’ I asked Kat “Will not really they deemed it unnecessary but we always did something our squadmates. Anyways what are you working on?” ‘I’m just plugging the power source then try to put in the flight stuff probably have to cut some hole in the armour to put it in.’ “You want some help?” ‘Yea that would be nice’ I said to her. We worked on it add some improvements like an emergency chute reinforced the armour plating And I don’t know why but I feel more comfortable with Kat than the rest of the team I think it is because we are both socially awkward I don’t fully understand why, but I’m starting to feel like I'm fitting in with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically my laptop broke and I'm working on getting it fix so I can make more and also please give me your thought and how a can make thing story better I'm just a nerd that can't write well but I'm trying


	6. Clay's File

Name: Clay, Lincoln

Alias: L, LC, Clay, Clayton, Detroit’s Demon, Detroit's Prodigal Son, Smoke, Lucifer (people thinks he the devil) 

Brith: July 28th, 2532.

IQ:  280

Rank: Lieutenant

Build: Average

Race: Multiracial (Black, White)

Early Life

I ask people close to Clay about him Commander and I got the same thing he was born in 2532 Parents are both deceased, abandoned at a young age (approx 6) he then learns quickly on how to survive alone becoming friends with Cameron Donovan And Hayden Kawall. At 14 he was offered multiple scholarships even to top school on Earth he picked the University of Detroit Mercy stating that ‘It was one of the good schools that was in Detroit and my homie are in Detroit but when the UNSC offered me a job I had to take that shit hell Cam and Hayden are in the Military ODSTs.’

Military Career

Lincoln Military started when was 18 one month after he got the UNSC Scientist job his Lab was assaulted by covenant force Clay was the only survivor Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson lead the search and rescue team Cameron Donovan was also on the team as they got to the base they saw and I quote the now Captain Donovan “it was the most fucked thing I have ever seen in life some eitles crawling away from the main area, door trying to close but body is in the way it was a Massacre I was thing who can do this then I saw Lincoln then it made sense like when you piss of Lincoln he is like unkillable like nothing can stop him then Sarge put him under his wing saying if an untrained egghead can do this image if he was trained.” Johnson train him and even somehow got him into the SPARTAN-III Beta Company for 2 months he trained with other Spartans but most of them made the same mistake they underestimate him he was picked to join Captain Donovan’s Task Force dub 141 on July 24, 2552, he was reassigned to Noble team as a temporary member until a Spartan is available.

Medic History

Clay suffers from ADHD  (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder). When he was 16 he was rushed to the hospital after sustaining multiple gunshot wounds he was shot in the hand, arm, both legs, two times in the chest, and cheek the shooter was found dead shortly after when asked what happen Sargent Kewl said: “We were all at Cam’s house Lincoln was on his way to meet up and see a movie then I get a text saying he here then we hear guns going off we all grab our gats and when we got outside and see Lincoln on the ground and gun on his head Cam fire at the Hitman, hit his arm causing to only shooting Lincoln on the lower cheek basically hitting his jaw.

Cam was yelling Call a motherfuckin ambulance and then Johnny pull up in a truck and he said fuck the ambulance we rushing to the hospital he fuckin died that night and survived he told death to go and fuck himself and lived.”

  
  


Things of interest

Clay is related to an FBI’s most wanted Lincoln J. Clay he was Notorious for taking down the Marcano Crime Family in 1968 after he betrayed him and the foster family  (The Black Mob) J. Clay was also part of the Military serving Vietnam War. also in his DNA has an anomaly the only thing that correlated with from Ancient Greek samples we have.  (possibly a descendant of a greek Spartan?)  His favourite genre of music is Old Hip-hop  (Eminem, Logic, 2Pac old music)  he was also offer to join the Spartan 3 program but decline saying ‘holding a grudge is like Letting' somebody just live inside of your head rent-free


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one start at the end of Long Night of Solace ends at the end of Exodus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N so I skip to where Jorge dies because I don’t want to stay in reach because of the stuff that I have planned after reach.)

Reach’s Orbit, August 14, 2552

‘Well, I got good news and bad news.’ Jorge told me I ask him what good news was he then told me that the Pelican’s thruster gimbal well broken so the only way off the ship is to jump off. “I’m going to attempt to fix it cover me because I haven’t tested if the armour lock even works with my amour even know I heavily modded the power source with the mini reactor.” ‘Lincoln we don’t have enough time and the timer on the slipspace bomb is fried. I’m going to fire it off manually.” ‘Na yo-’ before I can finish my sentence Jorge grabs and bring to the hanger “Listen Reach has been good to me it’s time's come to return the favour.” he then give me his tags. And said, “Tell 'em to make it count.” he then toss me out of the ship as I’m falling to Reach more Covenant ships jumps of slipspace. I manage to land on Banshees I then hijack it and I tried pilot back to Reach be for it explodes I can as close I can before it combusts. As Im falling I hit some trees then hitting the ground. I take my helmet and throw it up. “Fuckin hell Alex where am I? ‘Sir the closet city near you is New Alexandria just two miles east of you’’ as I try yo get I feel a sudden pain spike in my leg “Ah fuckin hell” ‘ Sir you right leg seems to be dislocated I recommend you seek immediate medic assistance ‘ “Noble Six to Noble Two do you read me?. Kat you there? Look like I need to do this my self.” I grab a stick and take off my helmet and put the stick in my mouth to muffle the noise don’t want to alert any covenant troops near me I put my hand on my leg and push it back into the socket I muffle my yell “alright let’s go.”

Meanwhile  
(Kat’s POV)

“Noble Two to Noble Six so you read me, Lincoln are you there?” ‘Kat he’s fine trust me.’ Carter told me “How can you be sure?” ‘Kat I read his full file he’s tough you know when he was 16 he was shot 7 times and he also an ODST that was assigned to a Spartan team he’ll live’ “Carter I asked his old team about him they all said that he suicidal he doesn’t care if he dies I don’t want to lose another Six ‘Kat Jorge is with him he not going to die don’t worry.’

(Lincoln’s POV)

“Welcome crown jewel Alex.” ‘Sir it looks like you old squad is assisting the evacuation of civilians” I then find my way through the city I linked withe the marines assist with the evacuation I help them ‘sir you should get back to your squad’ I get the other ODST I see my old squadmate and a good friend he sees me and says ‘Yo is that my boy Lincoln motherfuckin Clay the man that so deadly the UNSC put him on a Spartan squad?’ “The and only Hayden yo wheres Cam? He tells me that piloting the Pelican there getting the civies ‘anyway what are doing here?’ “I uh crash-landed from Orbit anyways need help?” ‘yea we need to help the marines getting the civies out of the city take a jet-back.” I grab a pack and start picking off Brutes in the air I got to close and I brute grab my leg smashing me into the ground he starts  
crushing me with his foot Hayden shoots him off of me and check if I’m good I tell I’m fine we get to the tower pelican and a falcon land shortly after we get there Cam was piloting the pelican in the port, Hayden told me to get on the falcon‘s turret we engage with the covenant infantry around the city outskirts ‘This is civilian transport I need to go now’ Cam said over the coms “Cam just wait we can’t cover you if you take off you’re going to die and kill all the civilians on board,” I told him ‘Lincoln I can not wait any longer-’ “Cameron if you take off you will die.” I yelled at him he ignores me and corvette instantly fires his transport “Mayday Mayday we’re going down.” I see as the ship that my best friend’s ship crashes into the harbour and slowly sinks. ‘Fox Actual send search-and-rescue birds now.’ My request was declined to say that there was no point we land I was told to activate the missile defences I run off on the beach and blackout when I wake to Hayden slapping me on the face “Lincoln you good?” ‘what the fuck happen’ as I get aware of my surroundings and I see I’m in the missile defences room and lots of dead grunts, elites and brutes ’well you ran on the beach and then killing everything in sight as you even ripped a grunt’s head with your hands I then came to make sure you’re still alive and I saw you passed out. Anyways let’s get you back to your squad. 

(Kat’s POV)

“Any word from Five or Six yet?” Carter asks me ‘Not yet you don’t think they were’ before I can finish Carter tells me that there fine “How can you be sure Six always responds.” ‘Kat he only time respond seriously with you he gives smart-ass response to the rest of use and not to mention he has a crush on you.’ “Okay, now you just delusional.” ‘Kat you have a crush on him too.” ‘How do you-’ I catch my self before I say some I regret I may have a slight crush on him ‘what are you talking about?’ “Kat your both the smartest person on the team and also way you look and talk to him and hell Kat you even switch assignments so you can be paired with him it kinda obvious” I nod then go back to listen to the radio to listen for Five or Six’s voice.  
“Noble Six to Noble Team do you read me?” ‘We picked up your transponder about an hour ago, we couldn’t risk open comms, the covenant has this city sealed tight. We're getting nothing from Jorge.’ “Jorge he didn’t make it,” he said in a defeated tone I ask him what the situation at starport exit he tells me that the last transport left ‘Alright. We're bringing you to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N sorry it took me a hot minute to pump out a new chapter I just been busy with life you know the school and the covid-19 and shit sorry I try to make more if I can.)


	8. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry it took me so fucking long to make a new chapter it was mostly because got red dead 2 and persona 4 and school and it got with writer's block

New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach, August 23, 2552

Lincoln's POV

As I'm flying into the AO via -I land on a roof of a skyscraper Carter greets me with my next mission 'Your report will have to wait, Lieutenant, the Covenant are jamming all comms to Command. Kat needs your help running the counter-op.' he says as one of the pelican starts to take off. 'It's good to have you back Lincoln.' "Sorry that I came alone" 'Make Him proud Six'

Kat then contacted me "Get your wings on, Lincoln. You're flying this Falcon, any questions?"

'Yea how do I fly a Falcon you know I just have Alex guide me.

A/N I'm just going to skip to when Six destroy the because I just don't like this mission i just this it the most boring and tedious.

Lincoln's POV

'Alright, Kat the last turret is down, tell Whiskey 036 that it is clear to move with the evac.' She then tell 036 that there clear "Noble Six, for someone that never flown a Falcon you were pretty good. I'm extending the vertical landing platform. Come home, Lieutenant. I land the Falcon on the platform then proceed to enter. I see Kat trying to fix a comm unit with her helmet on the floor. Jun is looking out the window and face Emile is sharpening his kukri " "Look at this place. Used to be the crown anymore. He then notices me and says "Hey you made it." "It's a regular family reunion" Emile chimed in with I loosen my to show Jorge's tags Emiles tell me to keep them he'll honor him in his own way. "Jorge always said he would never leave Reach," Jun said 'I still remember the first time I met him it was like three or four years ago back in Detroit when I was 17 Yea he was on a mission to capture a target' "Really? So on the mission, he refused to talk about waiting. How do you know that I mean we all read the report" Emile asked intrigued with what I said 'I was the target, funny right?' Jun looked shocked and Emile I don't really know before I can tell more on how I led Jorge on a wild goose chase across Detroit "Colonel Holland. Hailing us, what's he doing on an open channel?" Carter tells her to play it "near the southwest quadrant of the city, over Sierra Two-Five-Nine, if you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel.' Carter asks her how long for a secure tells us that can guarantee it "Could the Covenant trace it to us?" 'I Could' I said "Noble Leader, this is a Priority One hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately." Holland said over the coms Kat then Hand Carter the communicator's earpiece. And tells him to keep it brief "We've got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area. and they're in a hurry" Jin said confused Emile ask how often you see Covenant retreat for no reason. Alex tells me that he picked up a Radiation flare Forty million roentgens to be and increase quick 'Radiation flare Forty million roentgens to be and increase quick Shit there going to Glass us we need to leave now.' Said in a panic we all start running to elevators as the Covenant ships begin glassing the nearby area, creating a large shockwave that throws us on the down we get in the elevators ', Ok our best beat should be the fallout bunker in Sublevel Two. Also, did we get an order from the Colonel, sir?' Carter tells us that we are being redeployed to Sword Base for a torch-and-burn op. Halsey's excavation data from falling into covie hands "If it hasn't already" she looks at me and grabs my hands and ask if this was my First glassing Lincoln I tell that it is she tells me not to worry "Maybe but according to Holland the Covenant are still looking for something." Carter said over the coms our elevator and we rush out running to the bunker Kat is saying something to Carter I hear the faint sound of a Phantom's engine I look up and see a Covenant sniper aiming at Kat I manage to push her out the way and taking the Needle round in my shoulder I fell on the grown pulling out my 1911 shooting at the sniper with Kat doing the same I get shot in the Leg as the rest of the team come and shoot the Phantom it flies away Kat drags me into the bunker Carter and Jun telling us to get in Kat yells for a medic one starts to run a towards me and start taking off my armor to patch me up I a couple of hours later Kat walks up to me and ask how I doing I said that doing fine but she knows that I'm lying she sets next to me and takes off her helmet "your lying Lincoln" 'I'm sorry it just so much shit happen in there past ten days I think first Jorge them Cam and almost you.' I said she looked at me and started to pull me closer. 'Man did Frank West make it look easy staying up for 72 hours' I said half-jokingly I started to fall asleep on her shoulder. Before I fully fall asleep I hear her tell me that it's all going to be okay and that she loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry that it took so long but school is over and Hopley the writer block won't come again


End file.
